


Knot a Hardship

by izzygone



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Somnophilia, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knot was new. Very new. Like <em>post-routine-check-up-with-Hojo-this-afternoon</em> new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot a Hardship

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by expressing special thanks to my amazing beta, [Dragonzombie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333), who took time out of her super busy life for this fic, and I am incredibly grateful <3
> 
> Some extra-special notes: Obviously, this fic contains knotting, but it _isn't_ an omegaverse fic. And despite the title, it doesn't include an absurd number of puns (maybe next time). It does however include verrrrrry brief mentions of some long-ago violent homophobia and some implied long-ago not-exactly-consensual-in-the-moment stuff. I didn't put it in the tags because it was "long-ago" and I've written wayyyy worse stuff than this, tbh haha. Just a head's up for anyone who wants it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

They ended up on the futon, Cloud writhing helplessly, begging to be fucked while Sephiroth patiently ignored his pleas in favor of slowly, methodically opening him, stretching him wider than ever before. Really, it was as much for Cloud's comfort as for his own. His own anatomy had changed, but Cloud remained biologically the same. If Cloud was going to take him all, he’d have to be properly stretched _now_ , not later.

It wasn't until his fist was entirely sheathed within Cloud’s body with room enough to flex his wrist and Cloud was a sweaty, incoherent mess below him that Sephiroth determined his efforts were sufficient.

Cloud had come twice during Sephiroth's deliberate preparation, and he was little more than a limp pile of bones, but he moaned throatily when he finally felt the touch of Sephiroth's cock at his entrance. The first 8 inches or so slid inside so easy, slick and smooth; Cloud’s overstretched ass yielding to Sephiroth’s normal girth even more readily than usual. It was only the hard, wide, recently formed knot at the base that met any resistance.

The knot was new. Very new. Like _post-routine-check-up-with-Hojo-this-afternoon_ new. At first, Sephiroth had been furious that Hojo would dare conduct such an experiment on him. But now, as he watched it was being swallowed by Cloud’s hungry ass, and the blonde let out a pitiful, broken and desperate sound below him, Sephiroth didn’t feel so mad.

In fact, he felt _incredible_. Sephiroth was used to abusing this ass, used to filling it with his come and then using it again. He was used to the tight, hot slick enveloping his cock. This was different. Sephiroth isn’t even _moving_ and it’s already the hottest, best, tightest thing he’s ever felt around his dick.

_Gaia_ , Cloud was tight. All that prep, and he felt like a virgin even more than the first time when Sephiroth had picked him off the floor of the communal showers where he’d been left for dead after a particularly violent gay-bashing session by his fellow infantrymen.

It wasn’t Cloud’s fault he was beautifully androgynous with natural almost mako-bright blue eyes, plump, fuck-me lips and Midgar’s pertest, most come-hungry ass. The infantrymen just didn’t see his potential like Sephiroth did.

Or so Sephiroth had said at the time, after taking him right there where he’d found him and then wasting half a phoenix down and a particularly strong cure materia to revive Cloud’s unconscious form.

A worthwhile investment, as it turned out.

Cloud was writhing below him, spent and exhausted from their intensive prep session, but being young enough to muster the energy for _this_. Sephiroth was driving into him now, the newly formed knot growing by the minute, teasing and stretching Cloud’s rim with each thrust in and out, and Cloud cried out each time, his voice shallow and ragged as if Sephiroth were abusing his throat rather than his ass.

Sephiroth should say something. He was always vocal during sex, always talking about the things he wanted to do to Cloud, the way Cloud’s body made him feel, the depraved ways he wanted to take him. But he couldn’t. Sephiroth’s voice was all but gone, lost in the pleasure of Cloud’s snug channel, clinging to his knot, reluctant to release it each time he pistoned in and out. He could feel his release building, and he knew absolutely that it was going to be bigger and better than ever before.

He really ought to warn Cloud about what was coming next, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

Cloud was basically incoherent. Tiny grunts falling from his open mouth as he was pressed hard into the mattress, his cock uncomfortably trapped but really a secondary sensation compared to the insistent prodding of Sephiroth’s knot against his prostate and the shattering sensation of it swelling, bigger and bigger so Cloud was sure it would never fit, and if it did, it would never come back out. But Sephiroth didn’t stop, didn’t consider the impossible stretch of Cloud’s rim, how Cloud’s body was still human whilst Sephiroth’s had never quite fully been and was certainly less so now. But Cloud was beyond the point of protest, beyond the point of forming coherent thought, beyond the understanding of anything other than _yes, yes, more, harder, fuck, yes._

Sephiroth’s climax was inevitable. He couldn’t have stopped, couldn’t have slowed, not even if he’d wanted to. Which he didn’t. He wanted to go and go, and come and come until Cloud was dripping with it, full and leaking. And then Sephiroth wanted to do it all again.

Cloud came again. Weakly, and without any fanfare, his cock twitching and spewing what little it had left onto the already soaked sheet below him. Cloud acknowledged it only with a weak groan, but Sephiroth was the one who really felt it. Cloud’s ruined hole shuddered around him, making him moan loudly and shove back in suddenly and roughly, forcing his expanded knot back in just one last time before coming, oh Gaia, _fuck_ , coming so hard he whited out for a moment, his vision blurring and he could almost taste mako in his mouth from the force of it. He didn’t quite collapse onto Cloud, recognizing even in his delirious state that the youth couldn’t quite take all his weight, but propped himself up on his elbows as he continued to come, continued to flood Cloud with more and more.

Cloud hummed, a low noise of contentment and pleasure at the sensation. Few things felt as good to him as the feeling of Sephiroth’s cock pulsing and emptying itself into his hole, and this time it seemed to go on forever. Cloud never wanted it to end.

Sephiroth couldn’t come down from this high. He’d been coming for what felt like hours, and showed very little sign of slowing. Where did it all come from? Was it all bottled up inside his new knot? His knot had not yet begun to shrink, and Sephiroth knew he had to content himself with sensation for some time to come.

It was not a hardship.

After a few minutes, he gained sense enough to roll them over, arranging them comfortably on their sides as he continued to come. He spooned Cloud, held him as best he could with half of his faculties incapacitated by his prolonged orgasm.

Cloud sighed, content and tired, and Sephiroth could feel him loosening even more as his exhaustion finally overwhelmed him and put him to sleep. Sephiroth continued to ejaculate for some time, but using Cloud’s sleeping body was a task at which he was quite practiced. He let the young blonde sleep and contented himself simply to enjoying the sensation.

Half an hour later, Sephiroth finally began to come down from his orgasmic high. His knot wasn’t yet fully spent, but instead remained swollen, plugging Cloud’s ass and preventing them from separating. Something told him he was not yet empty of come, but he was at least able to relax. He closed his eyes. He pet Cloud’s hair, breathed in the scent of Cloud’s sweat and come, content as his cock remained hard and tucked inside Cloud’s warm and wet hole.

 


End file.
